


Please come back

by QueenofPasta



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Sadness, cliffhanger?, this hopefully won't ever happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: Bodies have been found. Visits are made. Surprises are surprised.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 22





	Please come back

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so i've been gone a minute. My family is moving so that's crazy. I got a full time job and am trying to take all the over time I can get. I finally figured out what i'm doing with my life so lots of shit has been happening. I swear once I get settled in the new house I will go back to updating my series.  
> Until then, enjoy this angst I thought of.  
> Also, tomorrow night Wynonna Earp season four premiers! I am fracking ecstatic!  
> See you later lovers.

“Sir?” Nicole knock softly on the open door. “You wanted to see me?”

The retired sheriff of Purgatory raised his tired head to look at the redhead.   
“Sheriff Haught. Come in.”   
  
Nicole stepped into the room and saw Wynonna sitting in a chair on the opposite Nedley.

Nicole nodded briskly at the woman. As much as she knew Waverly wouldn’t want her mad at the ex-heir, Nicole couldn’t help some of the resentment she still felt at Wynonna for drugging her at the Homestead.

Eager to get back to Jeremy and his maps and books, Nicole leaned against the wall of the office.

Nedley cleared his throat once. “There is no way to say this so I’m just going to say it.” He took a deep breath. “This morning, a group of volunteers that had been out looking for John and Waverly came across two bodies.”

Nicole’s breath caught and Wynonna tensed in her chair.

Nedley watched the pair for a moment before continuing. “With their help, we took the bodies to be identified, but there was really no need.” Nedley took another deep breath and struggled to contain his emotion. “Waverly Earp’s body was found along with John Henry Holiday’s on November 10th 2020. They were found on the outskirts of the trees.”

Nicole couldn’t breathe. Her eyes fluttered from place to place as her racing mind tried to process what the older man was saying.

“No. That-that can’t be true.” Wynonna had a wavering in her voice. She stood. “They are not dead.”

“Wynonna, I saw them myself.” Medley said in a soft tone. “She still had on her furry white coat and John had his hat.”

Wynonna shook her head. “No. No. No. No. No. No! They can’t be. They were just here.” She let out a sob. “No!”

Nicole continued to stand dumbfounded and silent at the door. Her vision became blurry, but it wasn’t until she reached up and touched her cheeks did she realized she was crying. She stared at the drop of water on her finger. She looked a bit to the right and her eyes focused on the ring that sat there.

It was then Nicole broke. She threw open the door and chest heaving ran out of the precinct. She wanted to run far far away from this. Leave it behind. She can’t do this with out her literal angel. Her heart feels like it was ripped out of her chest.   
  
With the amount of tears in her eyes and the overwhelming grief in her chest, Nicole didn't realized where she had been running to. She wiped her eyes clean as she heard a door shut behind her and a wave of cold air began to dry the tears on her cheeks. 

The morgue.

Nicole spotted two bodies lying on top of two metal tables, both covered with a white sheet. She backpedaled until the cool metal of the morgue door cut into her back. She covered her mouth with her hand and struggled to keep her breathing steady. 

Moments passed as Nicole regain a little bit of control over her emotions. She inhaled shakily and took a tentative step towards the bodies. 

Slowly, hesitantly, Nicole walked closer until she could touch the first table. Based on the belongs on the table next to it, this was the body of John Henry Holiday. With shaking hands, Nicole pulled the sheet away from his face. 

His cheeks were shallow and his face was pale and covered with purple bruises. His hair was slicked back in his signature style and despite the bruising, Doc Holiday looked like he was sleeping. Nicole wiped a tear off her face and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. The skin under her lips was cold.

"Thank you for trying to protect her." Nicole whispered brokenly. She sniffed and straightened. She carefully pulled the white sheet back over his face. Nicole cast a look over to the second body. Her hands began to shake and the tears began to fall quickly. She managed one step before a sob escaped. With each step, Nicole heart broke more and more. 

She finally reached her love and she carefully placed a hand on the table. She ragged exhaled as she tried to regain her breath. She raised a shaky hand to pull the sheet away from her beautiful angels face, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her hand dropped back onto the able with a dull thud. She stood in silence, broken by the occasional quiet sob, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

Nicole looked over to find her old boss looking back at her. Just passed the old man stood Wynonna and Jeremy. They stood near Doc's body and Wynonna looked as if she was trying to gain the confidence to look at her love for the last time. 

Nicole looked back at Waverly. She tried raising her hand again, but again it fell back to the table. Her breath was shaky.

"Would you like me to...." Nedley trailed off, but Nicole caught his meaning. After a moment, Nicole swallowed loudly and nodded once.

"Okay."

Slowly, Nedley grabbed the sheet and lowered it inch by inch. 

First was her beautiful brown hair. Her pale skin that was also marred by purple splotches. Her lip had a split in it and her right eye was blackened. She looked as if she hadn't eaten for weeks. 

Nicole felt the emotion bubble in her throat. She carefully trailed a knuckle down her love's cheek. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto Waverly cold lips.

As soon as they parted, Nicole let out a broken sob and fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Nedley caught her on the way to the floor and wrapped his arms around her tightly. As the young sheriff sobbed into his shoulder, he watched as together, Wynonna and Jeremy drew the pale sheet away to revel the marked face of John Henry. Wynonna face immediately crumpled and she turned into Jeremy and began to cry. Jeremy wrapped his thin arms around the sobbing heir and let the tears stream down his own face.

Nedley sighed as a tear fell from his own eye. He held onto Nicole tighter and prayed to whoever was listening to please somehow right the wrongs that had been done. 

As soon as Nedley uttered the last words, he heard and intake of breath and the sound of cloth sliding against skin, He looked up to met the frantic blue eyes of none other than Waverly Earp.


End file.
